RecalcitrantPissblood
WIP!! - Normal= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Winged= }} |caption = <) tHIS IS GOING TO BE FUN. bUCKLE UP EVERYBODY! aND LET'S GET READY TO FUCK SHIT UP! |title = Seer of Heart |age = 6 sweeps (13 human years) |screenname = recalcitrantPissblood |style = Always starts their sentences with "<)." Uses proper syntax. oNLY THE FIRST LETTER OF THE SENTENCE IS LOWERCASE WHILE THE REST IS CAPITALIZED, MUCH LIKE THIS. Uses nicknames and occasional slang use. Only uses "8" for "8" sounds, much like Vriska. Swears a fuck ton. |zodiac = Octans Octant |specibus = yoyokind |modus = Impromptu |relations = Sollux Captor, Karkat Vantas (flushed crushes) (both unrequited) The Wrathful (ancestor) (deceased) Agasti Tantis (dancestor) Normay Enisoc (moirail) (deceased) |planet = Land of Bismuth and Mystery}} Caille Tantis, their Trollian handle being recalcitrantPissblood, is an agender yellow blooded troll. Their assosciated zodiac sign is the Octans Octant. Unfortunately, unlike most trolls who pick their Trollian handles, Caille wasn't the one who came up with their Trollian handle because they weren't the one who picked it. Their now deceased moirail did to spite them. You gotta love friends. However, their Trollian handle that was picked for them isn't inherently wrong. The first part of their handle, recalcitrant, refers to their rebellious nature to authority figures and authority in general. They have no interest in listening to people above them and rather do their own thing. The second part of their handle, Pissblood, was probably picked to spite them due to their status as a yellow blood. However, it could have been picked due to Caille being pissy a lot of the times. It is said that the defiant nature of Caille's ancestor, The Wrathful, had lived on in their descendant, that being Caille of course. Etymology "Caille" is French for the word "quail." Their name was derived from the La Caille constellation family (where Octans is in), and it was also derived from the French astronomer Nicolas Louis de La''caille''. He named the constellation Octant, so this fits perfectly. "Tantis" is derived from "Octantis," the genitive for Octans. Introduction > Be the Pissblood Your name is CAILLE TANTIS. My gog aren't you just a LITTLE PAIN IN THE ASS. You don't seem to have much friends yourself, but you surprisingly DON'T WONDER WHY. You KNOW WHY. You're the THORNS ON A ROSE, the FORK... no... KNIFE IN THE ROAD. Assblood. No wonder your moirail made your Trollian handle have "PISSBLOOD" in it. You love to DEFY AUTHORITY, the ADRENALINE making you feel WORTH LIVING. You don't give TWO SHITS about the hemospectrum as you think the whole system is BULLSHIT, and you do voice your OPINION on it. Don't you love BURNING BRIDGES with authority. In fact, you seem to despise SEADWELLERS as well, mainly because you believe that the only emotion they have is NARCISSISM. You have other passions, too. You love to DRAW, and you guess you can consider yourself artistic. Unfortunately, nobody has seen your AWESOME SKILLS, and you fear it HAS TO STAY THAT WAY. You've drawn many... RAUNCHY pictures. You're damn LUCKY your MOIRAIL never found them. And she never will. She's DEAD. Oh yeah, you used to have a MOIRAIL. But a WRETCHED SEADWELLER killed her. That also explains why you LOATHE THOSE CREATURES. Now to change the subject, another passion you RELISH is your STRIFE SPECIBUS, your yo-yo. You LOVE THAT THING, and it's quite a POWERFUL yo-yo. In fact, you consider yourself a self proclaimed YO-YO MASTER. You don't have time to study IMPORTANT SUBJECTS like MATH and HISTORY or whatnot. You can COMPREHEND them; you just don't put forth the EFFORT. Although you will never ADMIT it, but you like reading up on HISTORY every once and a while. Mostly to read about your ANCESTOR, THE WRATHFUL. You happen to FANCY your ancestor very much and you LOVE how REBELLIOUS they were. Although, you don't like how they could TOLERATE seadwellers, even though they were originally A SEADWELLER'S SLAVE. Ugh. Well, they were an AVID SUPPORTER OF THE SUFFERER and wanted EQUALITY FOR ALL... Your trolltag is recalcitrantPissblood and you speak aS IF YOU'RE FUCKING SHOUTING. aND YOU DON'T REALLY GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT YOUR CRASS ATTITUDE. Personality and Traits Miscellaneous Hive Respiteblock Fetch Modus Strife Specibi Ancestor The Wrathful Dancestor Agasti Tantis Relationships Lusus RP: tHEY'RE A BIG ASS WASP THAT'S A BIG PAIN IN THE ASS. RP: bUT MY WORLD WOULD BE FUCKING DIFFERENT WITHOUT THEM. RP: oF COURSE I LOVE THEM. dON'T EVER FUCKING THINK THAT I DON'T LOVE THEM. Caille's lusus is an extremely large wasp that Caille describes as a "bIG ASS WASP." Much like Caille, their lusus's gender is neither male nor female but is instead ambiguous (unlike Caille who is straight up agender). Their lusus takes great pleasure from taking care of Caille and acts like a parent to them. They care extremely so for their "itty bitty grub asshole" and only wish the best for Caille. Caille does love their lusus to bits; they just occasionally find them a "pAIN IN THE ASS." Nevertheless, Caille is secretly grateful for their lusus. Normay Enisoc RP: i WAS SO CLOSE TO HER. i COULD TELL HER FUCKING ANYTHING. RP: sOMETIMES I WONDER IF SHE COULD SEE ME NOW... RP: aND SEE THIS FUCKING GR8 ASS NOOKSUCKER THAT I AM. RP: ... i MISS HER SO MUCH IT FUCKING HURTS ME EVERYDAY. i DON'T SHOW IT BUT THE TRUTH IS, I'M STILL IN EXCRUCIATING PAIN OVER HER PASSING. Gallery Trivia *Caille is Aly's first non-binary troll. *Their ancestor's name was changed numerous times, mostly because the last few names did not fit Caille's ancestor. *They were originally going to be a meek and enigmatic person, but that was evidently scrapped. *They jokingly consider almost every single seadweller their kismesis due to their extreme dislike over seadwellers. Category:Troll Category:Ambiguous Gender Category:Yellow Blood Category:Ami670